theswrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Thriv'aes'hrallae
Triv'aes'hrallae (Core Name: Vaes) Beumaryn "The Songless" was a Chiss Mandalorian chieftain of Clan Beumaryn and an Aristocra of the Chiss Ascendancy. Born on the planet Bogo Rai on the edge of Chiss Space, Vaes rose to prominence among the Chiss on account of his victory over the Vagaari invaders at a young age, and his competence in both warfare and politics. By 15 ABY, Vaes was made the Aristocra of House Hrallae. In 18 ABY, Vaes was sent on a permanent assignment into the Galaxy at large to conduct surveillance on their readiness for a potential invasion by the Far Outsiders. This was a political move by Tarn'ebi'raynel to get a rival out of Chiss politics. He joined the Mandalorian Clan Beumaryn, within which he rose to chieftain by default after many of the leaders disappeared, an event Vaes never discussed earning him the name "The Songless" among the Mandalorians. Vaes led Clan Beumaryn for about seven years, during the course of which he won countless victories against Mandalorian enemies. Vaes rose Beumaryn's prestige to the point of being declared Governor of Kuat. However, the Chiss always intended on using his power to liberate the Chiss Ascendancy from the leadership of the Tarn Family. In 29 ABY, Vaes built an alliance with Tirannan Industries through his lover, Salana Lanov, and launched a campaign against the Chiss Ascendancy which culminated in the Battle of Csilla. After this, Vaes was restored to his position as Aristocra. History Early Life Thriv'aes'hrallae was born in 15 BBY and raised with a small family. He had six siblings, of whom he was the oldest. This situation gave him a keen love of childcare, something that he would secretly carry for the greater part of his life. When he was fourteen, Vagaari slavelords initiated a campaign into Chiss Space to expand their empire. Vaes' homeworld of Bogo Rai was their first target. The Vagaari captured Vaes and his family, forcing them to watch as his sister was mutilated almost to death by other slaves. While in slavery Vaes was subjected to mental and physical abuse which left him debilitated and weak. eventually, he was placed in a stasis capsule as part of the Vagaari 'living shields' During a battle, Vaes' stasis capsule was damaged, and he managed to release it from the hull of the Vagaari ship, and was rescued by the Chiss. Vaes rose to prominence as one of the few to escape Vagaari slavery and live to tell the tale. He aided in the war against the Vagaari for his part, but soon they had reached Csilla itself, destroying much of the defense fleet. At the end of this battle, Vaes got a clear shot at the Vagaari bannership. He chose to take it, killing his family who were on the outside hull, as well as the Vagaari slavelords. After the death of their leaders, the slavers fell into retreat, and Vaes was hailed as a hero. Service to the Ascendancy Thriv'aes'hrallae served the Ascendancy in some capacity. While it was likely he had a military role, he did not rise any higher than Commander. By 15 ABY, Vaes became the Aristocra of House Hrallae, one of the nine Ruling Families. Due to his title of Aristocra, it is likely that Vaes focused primarily on political exploits. During his time in the Ascendancy, Vaes became bitter rivals with Aristocra Tarn'ebi'raynel. Tarn'ebi'raynel, along with his sister, Tarn'ure'ethindo, seized power of two of the four ruling houses of the Chiss, and instated a nepotistic rule. By convincing the head of House Nuruodo, the siblings managed to send Vaes, the strong head of House Hrallae, on a mission to the 'known galaxy'. This placed Vaes' less politically astute cousin, Zaar'aella'hrallae as the head of the house, and allowed the siblings to dominate the Ascendancy. Vaes was all but exiled from Chiss space, as forsaking a direct mandate from the ruling families was punishable by death. He fled to the known galaxy. Hutt Space Campaign Vaes immediately began searching for a way to gain enough power to return to the Ascendancy and combat his opponents. After a brief stint with the xenophobic Sith Empire, Vaes hired himself out as a mercenary to the Hutts. This employ corresponded with the Mandalorian campaign against the Hutts. Early in the war, Vaes was dispatched to stall the Mandalorian advance by attacking Boz Pity where several clans were preparing to open a new front against the Hutts. The sortie was an abject failure, but it resulted in Vaes encountering Clan Beumaryn. The Chiss stood his ground while his ground forces fled in a full rout. The Chiss impressed the Mandalorians by holding his own in melee combat against Corlys Beumaryn, and was taken alive. Darlyn, ever one with an eye for talented individuals to join his clan, offered Vaes amnesty in exchange for adopting the Mandalorian way of life. Vaes accepted, and was inducted into the clan as Vaes Beumaryn soon afterwards. Vaes soon proved his usefulness at the Battle of Nimban in which he maneuvered outnumbered Mandalorian forces to force a surrender from a superior Hutt fleet. Vaes' military prowess and knowledge of the Hutts made him an important asset for the clan, and he rose meteorically over the course of the campaign, earning a great deal of respect from his clansmen. In 23 ABY, at the tail end of the war with the Hutts, A Beumaryn taskforce led by Darlyn, Corlys and Marlysa entered hyperspace to join the Mandalorian forces over Nar Shaddaa. However, only a Dreadnaught-class heavy cruiser called Canterberous emerged from hyperspace, the captain of which was Vaes Beumaryn. The other vessels containing the Clan leadership never turned up again, leaving Vaes as the highest ranking member of the clan. In the ensuing chaos of battle over Nar Shaddaa, Vaes stepped up to the role of chieftain. When the campaign had concluded, he was officially inaugurated as clan Chieftain. Chieftain of Clan Beumaryn His ascension, however, was not without its dissenters. Lana Beumaryn and Corlys' longtime friend Gellar Ordo suspected Vaes of having something to do with the disappearance of the clan leadership. Gellar suggested Glyn Beumaryn, last remaining child of Darlyn, should be made chieftain. Glyn, however, did not want the title, and supported Vaes who she held great respect for. Lana Beumaryn dubbed Vaes "The Songless" for his refusal or inability to explain how his ship alone avoided the fate of the others. Her grievances, however, were settled when she was married to Corlys' eldest son, Flai. Vaes had, somewhat uniquely in Mandalorian culture, arranged the marriage as a political move to appease Lana by giving her more social sway. Vaes dreamed of raising Clan Beumaryn to a place of high honor and power among Mandalorian Clans. His primary motive was to construct a fleet capable of challenging the rule of the Tarn Family which had claimed power in the Chiss Ascendancy. His first major stride towards this goal was to secure vital shipbuilding capabilities. He set his sights on Kuat, one of the last major shipyards not under the control of Mandalore. During the so-called Acquisition of Kuat, Vaes led a campaign of duplicity and strategic genius to oust the New Republic from the planet and bring Kuat Drive Yards under the sway of Clan Beumaryn. This victory alone brought great prestige to the clan. In 29 ABY, Vaes visited Coruscant, the planet hosting the headquarters of Tirannan Industries, a powerful arms manufacturer, and met with the COO of the corporation, Salana Lanov. He intended to contract the aid of Tirannan Industries to collect the tax placed on Kuat Drive Yards' products, as well as to gain allies who could aid him in his end goal; to oust the family Tarn from Chiss politics, and retake the Ascendancy himself. Over the course of negotiations, Vaes found himself falling for the cold, standoffish Salana. In his own words, she was, "The most 'Chiss' human" he had ever met. Vaes managed to convince Salana to devote a Tirannan Industries Battle Fleet to aid in his return to the Chiss Ascendancy. This complimented his own Mandalorian forces and Zaar'aella'hrallae's Chiss forces. He then devised a plan to oust the Tarn siblings and return to power in the Ascendancy. Battle of Csilla Vaes sent the Tirannan Industries forces to launch a series of raids against border worlds of the Chiss Ascendancy to draw away the CEDF from Csilla. Then, Vaes launched his own forces against Tarn'ebi'raynel and his sister. Utilizing a variety of unique tactics, Vaes and Aellah were able to cripple a much larger Chiss force and destroy Nebir's flagship, killing him. Vaes and Aellah convinced Nebir's heir Mitth'eni'raynel to surrender, and was followed closely behind by Tarn'ure'ethindo who was taken into custody. Aristocra Once Again Vaes and Aellah met with the Ruling families to discuss the future of the Ascendancy. Most were happy to see the Tarns ousted and Vaes was reinstated as an Aristocra. Aellah was made provisional Aristocra for House Ethindo, as an investigation conducted by House Sabosen yielded no heirs suitable for the position. Mitth'eni'raynel also became an Aristocra, and was elected to The Four. However, the Ruling families demanded that Vaes forfeited his Mandalorian status and rank. It was with heavy heart that he did so. Unwavering loyal to him, much of House Beumaryn elected to stay within the territory of the Empire of the Hand where Vaes often visited them. Vaes also refused to remove the Beumaryn insignia and Mandalorian designs from his garments. In 30 ABY, Vaes was informed by his old Beumaryn comrades that his former lover Salana Lanov was returning to Onderon where spies reported a dangerous situation. Vaes set off aboard an Ethssado-class Expansionary Cruiser to aid her. He managed to extract her and brought her to Rentor. While on Rentor, an ex-CEDF commando attempted to assassinate Salana. After a brutal interrogation, Vaes and Salana departed to Avidich to learn more about her attacker. While en route, their shuttle was captured by a rogue CEDF squadron consisting of a Darassica-class interdictor cruiser and several support ships. After being pulled on board, Vaes and Salana began to fight their way through the ship, with the help of the Aristocra's Ozyly-Esehembo pilot. Personality and Traits Thriv'aes'hrallae was very unique among the Chiss, being raised outside Chiss space on Bogo Rai. Much of the Chiss social normality wasn't present in Vaes, and he smiled more than most, laughed more than most. He was known to have a swashbuckling nature about him. Despite breaking traditional conformity, Vaes was found to be charismatic among his fellow Chiss, and was popular in the Ascendancy. Category:Chiss Category:Mandalorian Category:Clan Beumaryn